Talk:Kurama
Meaning behind "Yōko" Never have I heard the word "Yōko" be used to mean a "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox". Could someone please give me some more information on this word. I normally use either the word for Fox, "Kitsune", or the old word (I think) which is "Kunami". SilverSword 17:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : is written with the kanji and . The 妖 kanji is also used in words like . So Yōko literally means "Demon Fox". --ShounenSuki 21:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank You for that information. all my Research came up with nothing that connected the two, and because I can't read Japanese on my computer I would not have figured out the Kanji thing at all.(Haven't installed the Asian Language Pack from the Microsoft XP Service Pack 2 or whatever because I don't own the installation CD, Sometimes I wish I had just gone ahead and load Linux instead of XP.)SilverSword :::Bah, silly ms. Asian packs... UTF-8 support is enough to make such a thing completely unnecessary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 2, 2008 @ 17:20 (UTC) ::::No problem. There should be a way to get Japanese language support without the CD, right? Can't you download it from the Microsoft website, or something? --ShounenSuki 17:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: You would think right? no they have not provided it as a Download in any way probably because of some twisted logic that involves keeping people from sharing copies of MS or something. IDK... And Friesen, I'm pretty sure I tried Unicode before and it didn't work but can you possibly provide a link to where I can download UTF-8 Support so I can try again? SilverSword 23:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, no... I'm just meaning that any other system has native support for fonts that support all of UTF-8. You don't need any special asian specific fonts or anything. But Microsoft is stuck in those dark ages. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2008 @ 01:05 (UTC) Fire can the kyuubi use fire jutsu? :Not as far as I have heard. Jacce 20:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) New Image Is it all right if I put this new image (Image:Nine tailed demon fox.jpg) of the demon fox in the infobox? (It's brighter and clearer) KazeKitsune 04:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Brighter, ya... clearer, ya... but it just doesn't seam to look right. I think a higher quality image from the first episode would be nicer. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 1, 2009 @ 09:01 (UTC) ::Sorry, I looked EVERYWHERE for another image from the first episode with better quality and bigger size, but none of them are as good as my recommended one. KazeKitsune 16:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Did you check a place called Photobucket.com? I've never gone their myself, but it might help.--Kagimizu 21:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Quite frankly, the best way to get a good image, (and the only way we recommend) is to download a video of an episode and capture a screenshot on your own. Ultimately any image you find on the internet will not have the same control over what frame you want, and will always be of lower quality than what you can get yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 15, 2009 @ 22:59 (UTC) ::::To be frank Dantman, I did what you recommended, but when I searched for the same demon fox image in episode 1 in sub/dub, but the subtitles/cartoon network logo/jetix logo, etc. interferred with the wanted images (and I searched for the same image, but they are the same size as the one we are using, they are not bright and clear anyway). I searched for the raw episode 1, but couldn't find it, so I guess the only way to do is to buy that japanese dvd with no subs, but i don't want to. So, can we please go with my recommended one (Image:Nine tailed demon fox.jpg)? KazeKitsune 04:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That isn't even of the demon fox. It's Gamabunta transformed into the demon fox. It shouldn't be used no matter how good it is. ''~SnapperT '' 04:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't suggest those sources either. There should still be some old Japanese raws floating around. Those are the absolute best for taking screenshots. You can get them in insanely high quality versions, and there are no subtitles in them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 16, 2009 @ 16:17 (UTC) Infinite Chakra Didn't the demon fox have infinite chakra by now after gaining the chakra of his that was in sora? And now in his fight with pain? Cooltamerboy 18:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC). The whole Sora thing was a filler...so its not in the original story line...AlienGamerT Doesn't the demon fox have infinite chakra by the time naruto was battling pain? Cooltamerboy 05:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :Christ...No, the fox has near infinite chakra, and he has always had near infinite chakra. Stop asking stupid questions like this. They serve no purpose AT. ALL.--TheUltimate3 11:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Was it only about Yang chakra or Yang and Yin chakra? Also how can naruto get the demon fox's Yin chakra? Cooltamerboy 11:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC). ::This is exactly, down to the letter of what I'm talking about. That is not a relevant nor important question. It is something you sat there and thought of at a moments notice and decided to put here. We know what we see, and that is it. Stop asking things you just randomly thing of it helps: NOTHING.--TheUltimate3 11:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I swear i will stop if you answer this question. Was it only about Yang chakra of having almost infinite chakra or Yang and Yin chakra? Also how can naruto get the demon fox's Yin chakra? Cooltamerboy 11:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :The Yang is the only side accessible to Naruto. The only side, and it is said to be near infinite. Naruto can not get the Yin chakra as it was sealed with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and "died" with when Minato died.--TheUltimate3 11:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) thanks alot!!!!!!!!! If naruto has the other side of demon fox chakra would the demon fox chakra be stronger and have infinite chakra (swear last question)? Cooltamerboy 12:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :And you practically ran into my trap like your house was on fire. I answered your question because I knew you were lying. I've seen you do it, alot. Not like a certain someone who did not escape my wrath before. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THIS AGAIN, these are FORUM QUESTIONS and I am within my rights as a admin(not sure what the actual title is. Whatever) to block you for needless, multiple forum discussions.--TheUltimate3 12:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) LOL. This is better than Mr. Bean. LOL. You guys crack me up. LOL. - Zero - Talk 16:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Anyways to answer your question. When they say infinite they mean relative to a normal shinobi's chakra the Demon Fox's Chakra can be said to be infinite. in reality it is finite. Meaning it does have a limit, but if you compare it with a normal shinobi, it would be like comparing a glass of water to all the oceans in the world. Get it? - Zero - Talk 16:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. So it will actually be infinite (not compared to a human) if he has the yang and yin chakra of the demon fox? Cooltamerboy 16:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :You're doing it again. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::On a related note, but this time relevant to the article, can anyone give a source where it is said the Nine-Tails has (near) infinite chakra? The third databook only mentions it having an enormous amount of chakra. ::Also, \frac{\infty}{2} = \infty if I'm not mistaken. If the Kyūbi had infinite chakra, then both halves of his chakra would also be infinite. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's a good question. I personally like to think it has a really high amount of chakra that can be drained down to nothing but it recovers it's chakra at an unbelievable rate. Like how it took Kakashi a week to get back to 100% it's take the Kyuubi a few seconds or minutes. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe it has been stated several times that it has "near limitless" chakra. Although I'm not sure if "limitless" or "infinite" are the differnt. Then again the term "near limitless" could be in comparison to the human it is contained in. :::And yes SuperN, he is doing it again. I have class now but really, CTB...you might as well stop now.--TheUltimate3 16:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sorry I did not see the swearing in the first question, but now let's stop this disscusion forever. Sorry TheUltimate3 alot. Cooltamerboy 16:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC). I was talking about the Demon Fox's Chakra as a whole in my last post and not just the Yang chakra stored in Naruto. And I also agree that this discussion serves no purpose and needs to end. - Zero - Talk 08:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC)